Pandoras Game
by AliaAurea
Summary: Hogwarts liegt schon eine geraume Zeit zurück. Draco ist Wissenschaftler und hat sich völlig von allen abgekapselt, selbst von seinen Freunden. Doch warum, das weiss keiner so recht! Durch ein seltsames Artefakt lernt Dray sich selbst erst kennen. DH un


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Pandoras game erschien ursprünglich als Stück der Musical-AG des ULF Vechta.

Pairing(s): Draco – Harry, Draco – Blaise

Warnung: Slash (angedeutet), seelische Grausamkeit

Pandoras Game

1. Die Büchse

„Dr. Malfoy, Dr. Malfoy!" Genervt wandte sich Draco von dem viereckigen Objekt ab, was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte und wandte sich seinem Assistenten zu. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin, Blaise?"Der dunkelhaarige Archäologe antwortete ihm mit seinem unverkennbaren Lachen. „Also wirklich Dra- aeh Dr. Malfoy, jetzt erzählen Sie mir bloß nicht, Sie hätten vergessen das heute die Pressekonferenz bezüglich des Fundes stattfindet?"Draco verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er konnte ohnehin nicht verstehen, weshalb man diesen, in den riesenhaften Sandkästen archäologischer Fundgruben buddelnden Möchtegern-Wissenschaftlern eine solche Bedeutung zumaß. Es ging doch nichts über eine anständige wissenschaftliche Analyse eines Fundes. Vor allem wenn es ein solch bedeutender, wie die legendäre Büchse der Pandora war.

„Nun gut, dann nimm sie eben mit. Aber ich brauche sie schnellstmöglich zurück, die Analyse steht noch ganz am Anfang."Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf als er das hörte. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, sich vor der Konferentz drücken zu können? Mein lieber Freund, du bist wirklich ein verbohrter Wissenschaftler geworden."Die Blicke die Draco ihm zuwarf, waren wie Eis. „Für dich immer noch Dr. Malfoy. Und ich bin nicht dein 'lieber Freund'", fauchte er den ehemaligen Slytherin an. Seinen nächsten Kommentar murmelte Blaise so leise vor sich hin, das Draco ihn nicht verstehen konnte. „Nicht mehr, Draco, nicht mehr."

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später fanden die beiden sich, mitsamt den restlichen Mitarbeitern des Instituts für magische Artefakte der Londoner Zauberei-Universität, in der zum Bersten gefüllten Vorhalle des Instituts, in der die große Pressekonferenz abgehalten werden sollte, wieder.

Mit stolzem Blick stellte Percy Weasley, der Vositzende des Instituts hinter das Rednerpult und setzte zu seiner Ansprache an. „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich darf ihnen präsentieren: 'Die Büchse der Pandora'."Auf dieses Stichwort hin, wurde die Büchse auch schon von diversen Sicherheitszauberern bewacht hereingebracht. Wobei einige allzu vorwitzige Reporter und Fotographen ausnahmslos zur Seite gedrängt wurden.

„Herzlich Willkommen in unserem Institut. Ich bin Prof. Dr. Percy Weasley, momentaner Inhaber des Lehrstuhls für magische Archäologie. Zu meiner Linken sehen Sie Dr. Blaise Zabini, Historiker und Archäologie, er ist an der Auffindung und Ausgrabung unseres grandiosen Fundes maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite haben wir Prof. Dr. Draco Malfoy", bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens verzog er ein wenig das Gesicht, „ebenfalls Archäologe und zuständig für die Analyse des Fundes. Deshalb wird er uns jetzt auch mit einigen kurzen Ausführungen darüber aufklären, in wie weit wir davon ausgehen können, das wir es mit der authentischen Büchse zu tun haben."Mit diesen Worten verließ Percy seinen Platz am Pult, und bedeutete nun Draco, diesen einzunehmen.

Gelangweilt begab sich Draco an den soeben freigewordenen Platz und begann mit monotoner Stimme, den von ihm vorbereiteten Vortrag herunterzuleiern. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten das diese gräßliche Veranstaltung endlich zuende sein würde und er sich in Ruhe und Frieden mit dieser faszinierenden Büchse beschäftigen konnte. 

„Wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt ist, analysiert man die temporäre Valenz eines Objektes mit Hilfe der C-14-Methode. Die Resultate unserer Analyse verifizieren die Hypothese, dass unser Objekt einer prächristlichen Epoche entstammt, Frühjahr 793, grob geschätzt. Um eine exakte Datierung der Genese des Objekts zu erreichen, initiieren wir weitere Testsequenzen, aber ohne präjudizierend zu argumentieren, kann man postulieren, dass die Faktur des Materials mit 99,3prozentiger Sicherheit mit der Existenz antiker attischer Kultur korreliert. Ich präsentiere Ihnen einige Details der intensiven und minutiösen analytischen Prozedur ..."

An diesem Punkt unterbrach Percy ihn hastig indem er sich wieder hinter das Mikrophon schob. „Ich glaube wir haben jetzt verstanden was Sie uns sagen wollten. Ich danke meinen beiden Kollegen Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy."Während die Reporter sich eifrig diskutierend auf den Weg nach draußen machten, war Draco längst wieder auf dem Weg zurück in sein Labor, wohin die Büchse ihm wie er wusste schnellstmöglich gebracht werden würde.

Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown waren währenddessen damit beschäftigt, ihrer Arbeit als wissenschaftliche Assistenten nachzukommen, was im Klartext hieß, dass sie das labor aufräumten, als Parvati plötzlich stockte und frustriert den Lappen in die nächste Ecke warf. „Von uns wird mal wieder kein Mensch reden. Und auf die Idee uns zum Sektempfang einzuladen, ist auch niemand gekommen."Ihre Freundin nickte zustimmend und ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder. „Die nehmen uns doch gar nicht wahr. Vor allem dieser eingebildete Dr. Malfoy nicht." 

„Klar, für den sind wir doch nur Marionetten", warf die Leidensgenossin ein.

Synchron seufzten sie auf. „Ich hasse das!

„Patil, reinigen Sie das Labor, aber schnell. Sie werden hier nicht fürs rumstehen bezahlt", äffte Parvati Malfoy nach.

„Brown, holen Sie Kaffee!", erinnerte sich auch Lavender.

„Jawohl, Prof. Dr. Malfoy.", antwortete Parvati ihr, mit einer Stimme wie Säure.

„Dieser mann macht mich krank. Ich habe auch studiert, aber er behandelt mich, als könnte ich ein Mikroskop nicht von einem Handfeger unterscheiden.", beschwerte sich Lavender.

„Er hat morgen Geburtstag.", kam es nach einer kurzen Pause von Parvati.

„Na und?"

„Nun ja, er schreibt unsere dienstlichen Beurteilungen fürs Zaubereiministerium."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Geschenk kaufen.", sinnierte Lavender.

„Was willst du dem denn schenken?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Eventuell etwas, was seine Persönlichkeit ausdrückt? So wie...", sie musste grinsen, „eine Rolle Stacheldraht?"

Parvati lachte auf. „Oder ein Fässchen mit Säure."

„Ein paar Puppen zum rumschubsen – das wärs doch.", kam es von Lavender.

„Du hast recht. Das ist gut. 'Malfoys Puppentheater'."Parvati schnappte sich einen der Gummihandschuhe, blies ihn auf und bemalte ihn mit einer hässlichen Fratze.

„Tri – tra – trullala. Ich bin Prof. Dr. Malfoy. Ich bin hier der Wissenschaftskasper."

Lavender folgte schnell ihrem Beispiel. „Ich bin Dr. Zabini. Und ich bin hier der Depp."

Beide brachen kurz in unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus, bevor sie ihre kleine persönliche Theaterkomödie fortsetzten.

„Schön - Holen Sie mir mal einen Kaffee. Aber mit Milch und zwei Stückchen Zucker - nicht drei, wie letztes Mal."

„Ja, lieber Wissenschaftskasper. Du, Kasper, ich habe eine ganz tolle antike Kiste gefunden - darf ich die behalten?"

„Das ist nichts für dich. Die kriege ich."

„Aber wieso denn? Ich hab die doch gefunden."

„Wer ist hier der Wissenschaftskasper, du oder ich?"

„Aber ich bin der Finder, und ... und ..."

„Du kannst ja nicht einmal richtiges Deutsch. Du bist genauso dumm wie all die anderen."

„Hast du gesagt, ich bin dumm?"

„Klar hab ich das gesagt. Hier gibt's nur eine schlaue Person, und zwar ..."In diesem Moment entdeckte Parvati die vertraute Gestalt Malfoys, die sich langsam und mit einem wutentbrannten Gesichtsausdruck um die Ecke schob. „ ... Prof. Dr. Malfoy?

Lavender, die sich der Gefahr noch gar nicht bewusst war antwortete prompt: „Du meinst den Wissenschaftskasper?", woraufhin sie durch einen harten Rippenstoß Parvatis auf die Anwesenheit des verachteten Vorgesetzten aufmerksam gemacht wurde. 

„Was wird hier gespielt?" Mit eiskalter Stimme, die kaum etwas über seine Wut verriet, stellte Draco diese Frage. 

Lavender, die sich zuerst wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte das ganze mit einem Kichern zu überspielen. „Nichts besonderes Herr Professor, ist nur für die Kinder." 

„Kinder?"Der angeekelte Blick Malfoys war nicht zu übersehen.

„Ja genau, Kinder", setzte Parvati hinzu, „Lavenders Kleiner hat Geburtstag und wir, wir machen ein Kasperlestück, über die Wissenschaft." Hoffend damit die Situation so gut wie möglich gerettet zu haben blickte sie auf, als lavender noch hinzufügte: „Genau, um die Kinder frühzeitig zu warn- aeh einzuführen, in die Wissenschaft natürlich."

„Und zu diesem Zweck missbrauchen Sie Labormaterial?"Malfoy war definitiv sehr gereizt. „Sie sind im Dienst. Ich schlage vor Sie widmen sich sofort wieder ihrer Arbeit!"

Als die beiden verschwunden waren wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd an Blaise. „Und das wollen Wissenschaftlerinnen sein."

„Also ich fand es eigentlich ganz lustig", warf Blaise ein, um nach einem vernichtenden Blick Dracos sofort „für die Kinder, meine ich natürlich." hinzuzufügen.

Doch Draco hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr wirklich zu, sondern war innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken erneut vollkommen in die Betrachtung der seltsamen Kiste, die vor ihm stand versunken.

„Wollen Sie heute noch mit der Analyse beginnen?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, was glaubst du? Wir müssen die Kiste sofort untersuchen! Was soll ich sonst tun?", kam die verständnislose Antwort des Blonden.

„Nun ja, du aeh Sie könnten auch einfach mal ausspannen und den Fund mit uns anderen feiern.", wagte Blaise einzuwerfen.

„Was gibt es denn daran zu feiern? Das Sie das Ding ausgegraben haben? Grandiose Leistung.", war das einzige was Draco ihm darauf zynisch antwortete.

„Das finde ich schon. Schliesslich habe ich die gesamte Zeit seit dem Studium in Griechenland verbracht, um diese Büchse zu suchen." Langsam aber sicher war Blaise doch beleidigt.

„Und ich vermisse seit einigen Wochen einen Ohrring", verglich Draco.

„Sie glauben also immer noch, dass das Aufspüren von Funden keine Wissenschaft ist."schmollte Blaise.

„Blaise... Du bist ein kleiner Junge der im Sandkasten spielt, nur ist dein Sandkasten größer, als der der anderen."Draco verzog genervt das Gesicht.

„Das denken Sie also über mich und meine Arbeit?"Verletzt schaute Blaise ihn an.

„Ich denke nicht über dich nach, Blaise. Das würde vorraussetzen, dass du mich interessierst. Wir arbeiten hier, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du schaffst das Zeug heran, und ich finde heraus was es ist, so einfach ist das."Er hoffte jetzt endlich seine ersehnte Ruhe zu bekommen, als eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an dunkle Haare und grüne Augen durch sein Gedächtnis zuckte.

„Klare Fronten, Herr Kollege."Es fiel Blaise schwer seine Stimme nicht wackeln zu lassen.

„Exakte Beschreibung der Aufgaben, Herr Kollege."antwortete Draco trocken.

Blaises Schultern sanken herab und er wandte sich schon zum Gehen. Doch kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal herum. „Aber den Artikel über die Ausgrabung für den Tagespropheten, den schreib ich!"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Natürlich. Es gibt Leute die lesen gerne Abenteuergeschichten."

„Sicherlich lieber als Ihre Formeln."zischte Blaise zurück.

„Weil sie meine Formeln nicht verstehen."gab Draco ihm kontra.

Blaise beschloss einen letzten Versuch zu starten. „Fühlen Sie sich nicht manchmal etwas einsam?"

Auch wenn er kurz zusammenzuckte, hatte der Malfoy sich schnell wieder gefasst und antwortete so unnahbar wie immer. „Ich habe ein erfülltes Leben."

„Kommen Sie schon, lassen Sie uns wenigstens kurz zum Empfang gehen, bevor Sie sich hier in eine Laborratte verwandeln."versuchte Blaise zu scherzen.

„Wie überaus witzig."´, kam die trockene Antwort von Draco, „Den Empfang überlass ich lieber dem Wiesel. Der drängelt sich ja ohnehin immer nach vorne. Was nebenbei bemerkt auch das einzige ist, was er kann."

„Aber es sind doch auch noch andere wichtige Leute da."versuchte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin seinem ehemals besten Freund die Sache noch einmal schmackhaft zu machen.

„Gehen Sie nur und knüpfen Sie Ihre Kontakte – wenn sie Ihr Niveau so weit herunterschrauben können."gab der Blonde spöttisch zurück.

Blaise stutzte. „Wie? Plötzlich habe ich Niveau?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. „Zumindest mehr als diese Versammlung von sabbernden Semi-Intellektuellen. Sonst hätten sie auch sicherlich keine Stell..."Als sein Blick auf eine Stelleder Büchse fiel wandelte sich sein Ausdruck blitzartig. „Schrift!" schrie er auf. 

Sein Assistent kam die wenigen Schritte von der Tür zurückgelaufen. „Schrift?"

„Da sind Schriftzeichen auf dem Deckel der Büchse." Draco war in seinem Element und untersuchte hingerissen das wundersame Artefakt.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen nur durch die Atemgeraeusche der beiden Männer und das gelegentliche Abkratzen diverser Staubkörner und Erdpartikel die Stille durchbrochen wurde, stieß Draco einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. 

„Gnothi se auton:"Stolz präsentierte er die vollständig freigelegte Schrift.

„Das ist griechisch." überlegte Blaise.

„Was Sie nicht sagen.", erwiderte der Malfoyspross überheblich, „Erkenne dich selbst. Die Inschrift am Apollotempel in Delphi. Planquadrat 14b."

„Nein, 14 c."wandte Blaise ein.

„Wohl kaum. Wollten Sie nicht auf den Empfang?"Plötzlich hatte draco das dringende Bedürfnis den aufdringlichen Zabini erstmal für eine Weile loszuwerden.

„Nee... jetzt finde ichs hier viel spannender."gab dieser zu.

Mit einer scheuchenden Geste komplimentierte Draco ihn zur Tür. „Lassen Sie mich das machen, sortieren Sie lieber Ihre Unterlagen für das Interview. Wir wollen uns doch jetzt keine Fehler erlauben."

Blaise starrte ihn traurig an. „Du kannst nicht teilen. Du willst alles nur für dich." murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Sagten Sie etwas?"fragte Malfoy ihn scharf.

Mit einem nochmaligen Blick verabschiedete sich Blaise und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht." Damit verließ er das labor endgültig.

Kaum war Zabini verschwunden fing Draco an die Kiste mit seinen Blicken zu taxieren. Wieder und wieder umrundete er sie, suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf ihren Inhalt und eine Möglichkeit sie zu öffnen.

„Los zeig mir dein Geheimnis!" fauchte er und rüttelte an der Kiste. „Gnothi se auton – mich selber kenne ich schon! Dein Inneres will ich sehen."Mit all seiner Kraft zerrte und ruckte er weiterhin an der Büchse. „Geh schon auf du oller Kasten."

Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es den Deckel herunterzureissen, und viel von seiner eigenen Kraft zurückgeworfen mit diesem zu Boden.

Ende Kapitel 1

Wenn es euch gefallen hat würde ich mich über ein Review sehr freuen. Auch konstruktive kritik ist immer willkommen.

Tja, und wenn ihr wissen wollt, was in der Kiste ist, solltet ihr mich möglichst schnell zum Weiterschreiben überzeugen ; ).

Greetz,

Alia


End file.
